


credo in te, credi in me

by seokdangerous



Series: boys (and their feelings) over flowers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jongdae overthinks and yixing tries to understand, no flowers here just mistletoe, oc asshole is a meanie to jongdae, peep at yf/jm but alas I can only handle one pairing at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokdangerous/pseuds/seokdangerous
Summary: Plucking up enough courage to confess to Zhang Yixing was one thing, but dealing with the attachments of having said Slytherin as your boyfriend? Nothing could have prepared Kim Jongdae for that.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: boys (and their feelings) over flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Xingmas Daes 2019





	credo in te, credi in me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingmas Daes 2019.
> 
> This fic picks up after Yixing and Jongdae get together in flos, non verba and yet, it takes place before the duo's get-together in the end of part one. I'd recommend that you check out the first fic to get a better understanding of them and their dynamics ^^
> 
> Once again, I'd like to give a shoutout to Mod K for holding the Xingmas Daes and for always giving us the chance to spread the xingdae love through these fic fests! ♡♡ Thank you so, so much for all the extensions and for the endless encouragement!! Being sick for a whole two weeks, finishing this fic seemed unlikely...but I managed to pull through till the end after all ;;

Feeble beams of sunlight shine through the irregular frozen fractals plastered all over the library’s window panes. In the far corner of the school library, the light shines upon two figures crouched closely over their coursework.

Byun Baekhyun is currently contemplating over his latest paragraph of his Charms essay. His careful eyes follow his penmanship, pointedly ignoring the dried ink dollops dotted all over the parchment.

On his left, Kim Jongdae has his nose buried in their Transfiguration textbook. Professor Lim had not-so subtly hinted on Monday’s class that Vanishing Spells would be tested during their O.W.L.s. If only Vanishing Spells could be enchanted on non-corporeal things like his own responsibilities. Jongdae isn’t one to complain about his responsibilities but his prefectorial duties can get a bit...too much sometimes.

The last head of their Cerberus trio, Park Chanyeol, would have normally joined them for the study session but he is currently serving detention for casting the Bat Bogey Hex on two Gryffindor ruffians who were picking on fourth-year Ravenclaw, Do Kyungsoo. Jongdae had heard about the incident second-hand from his fellow Hufflepuff prefect-on-duty, Sunyoung.

According to her, Chanyeol had been an image of pure terror, the fiery anger in his eyes matching the hue of his flaming red hair as he stomped down the hallway and barked the hex at the two miscreants. Jongdae believes that Chanyeol didn’t deserve the suspension; he knows all-too-well how the Gryffindor tends to act on impulse and not ill-intent, but he supposes he is being biased after all.

In warmer seasons, the trio would be working on their homework down at their usual spot in the courtyard, but given the change in weather, it was currently unfeasible. Baekhyun was the one who suggested that they shift their studying session to the library and he was promptly met with a withering glare from Jongdae and a curt reminder of their previous experience involving the both of them, Zhang Yixing, and a small delegation of Baekhyun’s ardent admirers. Jongdae had only relented when Baekhyun pinky-promised that he wouldn’t get up to any more pixie business.

Baekhyun slumps in his chair, eyes tired from proofreading his essay. He releases a drawn-out yawn in a well-controlled ascending staccato before smacking his lips together contentedly, impressed at his own inane ability. He pauses when he feels Jongdae’s eyes on him, the latter holding him in place with a dreadful glare. Baekhyun gulps before hurriedly mimicking the zipping of his own lips, indicating that he would be mindful of his noise level.

Glancing another peek at his best friend lounging in his chair, Jongdae decides that he would join Baekhyun in his break and he too reclines in his seat. He removes his glasses from his face, giving his eyes a well-deserved reprieve.

Turning his attention away from the falling snowflakes outside the window pane, Baekhyun leans closer to Jongdae, his puppy eyes suddenly bright all of a sudden. In spite of his tiredness, Jongdae’s known Baekhyun long enough to read the telltale sign of the latter ready to badger him into asking who-knows-what this time round.

“Just say it out, Baekhyun,” Jongdae prompts. “I know you want to ask me something.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow in mirth, and he shifts even closer, resting his hands on arms of Jongdae’s chair. “Right you are, Dae-Dae!”

Jongdae purses his lips at Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, but motions wearily for the latter to continue.

“So...have you decided yet what you’re getting Yixing-hyung for Christmas?”

Well, Jongdae certainly hadn’t expected _that_ question. He unconsciously sits up straight in his seat and turns to face Baekhyun, who's eagerly awaiting his response.

“I...I haven’t,” Jongdae admits, his gaze falling and firmly transfixed on a spot behind Baekhyun’s right ear. “Anyway, Christmas’ still like a month or so away. I haven’t even decided on yours or Chanyeol’s presents yet.”

Baekhyun probably knows Yixing more than himself, Jongdae reckons, being his housemate and all. Jongdae and Yixing have only been officially together for several weeks and Jongdae isn't sure how to translate the change in relationship status into his actual treatment towards Yixing. Firstly, he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. Secondly, he's simply clueless in this whole romance department. Where do people actually go from confessing?

“I suppose you can just ask Yixing-hyung what he wants for Christmas," Baekhyun muses, tapping his chin in thought. (Oh, thank Athena. He definitely did not realise Jongdae’s mini meltdown.)

"Although, he’ll probably say something cheesy like, _“Oh, my dearest Jongdae, all I could possibly want for Christmas is you and you alone.”_

“Oh, knock it off, Byun!” Jongdae harrumphs and averts Baekhyun's gaze completely.

Baekhyun had instinctively squared his shoulders and flinched, anticipating Jongdae's signature forehead flick to keep him in check...only that it never came.

"Dae?"

Jongdae doesn't respond, still keeping his gaze on anywhere except Baekhyun's general direction.

Baekhyun sighs. He stands from his seat and moves himself behind Jongdae, who stays firmly planted in his chair. Throwing both his arms around Jongdae's tensed shoulders, Baekhyun slumps his body forward. Unconsciously, Jongdae leans back into Baekhyun's hold. Yet, he stubbornly refuses to turn his head to face Baekhyun again, unwilling to show his burning cheeks and downright vulnerable expression to his best friend.

“He’s your boyfriend, you know. Yixing-hyung would like anything you’d give him.” Baekhyun says soothingly.

_I know..._

_But do I really?_ Jongdae can’t bring himself to say it because he doesn’t believe in it himself.

“Y-yeah,” Jongdae settles for, instead.

Especially in times like these, Baekhyun knows exactly what to say and in some instances, when to say nothing at all. The pink-haired Slytherin buries his face in the crook of Jongdae's neck, nuzzling playfully. Usually, Jongdae would push away at any of Baekhyun's overly public displays of affections, but today, he'll accept it.

-

The Hogwarts hallways are starting to look a lot like Christmas, or however that old carol goes. Jongdae's prefectorial duties include watching over the house elves as they slowly and meticulously put up the Christmas decorations. The house elves don't require the supervision; rather, it's the decorations themselves. ‘Tis the season to partake in a little holiday tomfoolery apparently, with students from previous years attempting to take apart the decorations as part of a dare or even snatch them for their own property. It would certainly undermine the house elves' hard work.

Thus, Kim Junmyeon, the sixth-year Hufflepuff prefect representative, had made an impassioned request during an evening Great Hall announcement to the student body to keep the decorations as they were. If Junmyeon's words hadn't been enough, perhaps Wu Yifan's stony glare would suffice. His narrowed eyes swept over the rest of the seated students as he stood stoically behind Junmyeon's figure, like a regal gargoyle. The Slytherin Head Boy's gaze had always been scarily intense.

It's early Thursday morning and Jongdae finds himself at the Hufflepuff table, enjoying a comforting bowl of pumpkin porridge. Maybe he'll help himself to a serving of roasted sweet potatoes after this to further warm up his belly. Around him, his housemates are helping themselves to the breakfast spread. The air is full of chatter as they discuss their plans for the upcoming visit to the village; it's the first visit in the winter season so the village activities would be different as well.

Jongdae wonders whether Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be up for a quick stop at The Three Broomsticks for a heartening pint of warm butterbeer. His stomach longs for that buttery, caramelly goodness.

All of the sudden, the buzz in the air gets extinguished and is replaced with a hushed blanket of whispers. Jongdae looks up from his bowl curiously and shoots the housemate seated across him a questioning shrug. Her eyes meet Jongdae's before flickering back to a spot behind him, not spilling any words. And yet, somehow Jongdae already has an inkling why. The pit of his stomach fills with both dread and anxiety.

Shifting in his seat, he comes face-to-face with, true enough, none other than Yixing. The sixth-year Slytherin is the picture of perfect poise as he stands before Jongdae, one hand tucked loosely into his pants pocket. Yixing's sleeves are cuffed normally, instead of being rolled up to his forearms, meaning that he has yet to drop by his private greenhouse.

"Good morning, Jongdae," Yixing greets placidly, as if over a dozen pair of curious eyes aren't scrutinising him currently. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, I was just finishing my porridge, you weren't interrupting anything." Jongdae keeps his voice low on purpose, not wanting the others to eavesdrop too closely to their conversation.

"Alright then, so I hope this isn't too early to be asking…" Yixing trails off and gives his bottom lip a quick swipe with his tongue. “I was hoping you’d care to join me in the next village outing? Considering this time of the year, a drink of butterbeer would be wonderful.”

Is...Yixing asking him out on a date? Right in front of his housemates? Jongdae admires Yixing’s confidence, but at the same time, what about Jongdae’s own (lack of) confidence? There is no place he can burrow away and hide his surely blushing cheeks.

It seems as if Yixing picks up on Jongdae’s reluctance. He doesn’t say anything but instead smiles so warmly that Jongdae’s certain his ears are now flashing beacons of red. He doesn’t pester Jongdae for a reply, but simply waits. Yixing shifts his stance to his back leg and runs his free hand through his curling fringe, bringing it away from his high forehead. Jongdae swears he hears someone swooning over Yixing from his right. He’ll ignore that. And yes. Answer Yixing. He’ll do that instead.

“Yes, yes please. Butterbeer sounds good,” Jongdae mumbles.

“Good,” Yixing parrots back and he smiles, dimple settling prominently in his cheek. “It’s a date, Jongdae. Let’s confirm the details again during dinner.”

“Yeah...it’s a date.”

Jongdae, and he believes the rest of his housemates within five-person seating radius at the Hufflepuff, watches Yixing’s retreating back as the latter heads out of the Great Hall, most definitely to check on his plants in the greenhouse.

His body sags in his seat immediately. Goodness, if just accepting a date is already this stressful then what would going on an actual date with your boyfriend entail?

“Jongdae, you’re so lucky to have a boyfriend like Zhang Yixing,” His housemate, fourth-year Soomin, chirps almost wistfully. "He's just so perfect up close!"

“...Thanks, Soomin,” Jongdae musters a thank you, though he wonders if it’s proper etiquette to accept compliments on your boyfriend’s behalf. With how high-profile Yixing is, Jongdae supposes that he has to get used to it.

Jongdae keeps his eyes onto his bowl of pumpkin porridge as he finishes the last spoonfuls. He can’t bring himself to any extra helpings of food like he had originally planned to.

Silently excusing himself from the Hufflepuff table, he walks out of the Great Hall, his hands clutching tightly around his books.

Instead of being sated from his breakfast, his stomach is filled with something indescribable. It’s an unsettling sensation.

If it hadn't been for Yixing’s promise to discuss their date during dinner, Jongdae would have skipped it altogether.

-

Back in the Hufflepuff common room, Jongdae scrambles to wear his pajamas and hurriedly rushes over to Junmyeon’s bedside. Junmyeon, who has his rabbit sleeping mask covering one eye, peeps at Jongdae curiously, wondering what his younger cousin would want from him. Yet, he doesn’t chase Jongdae away and pats the space on the bed opposite him. Jongdae gingerly seats himself on the edge of Junmyeon’s bed at the latter’s invitation.

“You want some advice on dating? I think Minseok-hyung would be more experienced than me, to be honest.” Junmyeon smiles good-naturedly.

Jongdae can only grimace at the mere thought of it. Please, he would rather face a shrieking baby Mandrake than approach Minseok-hyung ( _Minseok-hyung_ of all people!) about his relationship concerns. His older cousin had already pointed out Yixing’s indirect confession to him then. Jongdae might as well seek regular consultations on his love life with Heartbreaker Healer Minseok-hyung at this rate.

“I never really thought about what comes next after confessing to someone you like, hyung…” Jongdae mumbles, before bringing his knees to his chest. “Is-is it normal to feel so anxious about your first date?”

“Oh Jongdae.” Junmyeon smiles again and he reaches out to ruffle Jongdae’s hair tenderly. “Of course it’s normal! You’ll have so many expectations of how the date is going to go. I can't blame you for being worried over it.”

“How did your first date with Yifan-hyung go?”

To his surprise, Junmyeon rolls his eyes and tilts his head back with a soft titter. “Yifan was so preoccupied with bringing me flowers and a huge box of Bertie Botts that he forgot to bring his wallet to the date. To our first date where he asked me out and insisted that he would pay for.”

“No way!” Jongdae leans forward, thoroughly engaged. He's shocked that Yifan would make such an elementary mistake.

“Yes way.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes again at the recollection. “Luckily enough, I brought my wallet and paid for the both of us. Yifan couldn’t stop apologising, so I told him to make it up to me by paying for our next date.”

Jongdae inhales sharply at how smoothly Junmyeon had responded; he could never.

But Junmyeon is Junmyeon after all. He can stand up on his own against Yifan. But Jongdae? What does he have in comparison to Yixing?

“You’ll be fine, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says reassuringly, giving him another soothing hair ruffle. “I’m sure Yixing’s just as nervous about your first date as you are. Just enjoy yourselves. You’ll figure this dating thing out soon enough.”

Jongdae nibbles on the inside of his cheek, contemplating Junmyeon’s advice. It’s nothing out of the ordinary but it’s still reassuring nonetheless.

“Thanks for listening, Junmyeon-hyung. I’ll go sleep on your words.” Jongdae says before pushing himself off the bed and heading towards his own .

“I’d rather you sleep on your bed!” Junmyeon calls out cheerily.

“Ha ha ha. Good night, Junmyeon-hyung.”

-

Jongdae’s anxiety resurfaces with a vengeance on the day of their date. He would have passed over his meals for fear of upchucking all of his stomach's contents due to nerves. But he remembered how they had agreed to meet after lunch, meaning that Yixing expects that Jongdae would have eaten. Jongdae manages to eat a slice of buttered toast, just enough to stave off any hunger pangs.

Ten minutes to the promised timing and Jongdae shuffles nervously to their meeting spot. It feels oddly nostalgic, Jongdae waiting for Yixing. Only back then, Jongdae was convinced that he hated the Slytherin's guts.

He sways side-to-side, trying to shake off the nerves from his body. Several of his friends spot him as they themselves make their way towards the village and Jongdae gives a slight bow to each of them, not trusting his mouth in fear of his voice cracking.

"Jongdae? You're here early."

Looking up from the ground, Jongdae spots Yixing several metres away, wearing the same grey peacoat. Yixing picks up his pace and actually jogs towards him, and Jongdae can see the slight frown that the Slytherin is sporting.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long,” Yixing says, with nary a breath or a hair out of place. “Are you feeling cold, Jongdae? Did you bring gloves to wear?”

“No, no, and yes,” Jongdae hurriedly tries to wave away Yixing’s worries. Oh Merlin, the date’s barely begun and Jongdae already feels his anxiety about to reach peak levels.

“I’m fine,” Jongdae says, even though he most certainly is not and his heart is currently hammering loudly against his chest. “Just peachy.”

Yixing doesn’t say anything. His eyes roam from the top of Jongdae’s head before falling to Jongdae’s neck, which is currently covered by his house-coloured scarf. Taking a small step forward, Yixing reaches out and adjusts the scarf, ensuring sure that Jongdae’s neck is properly protected against the chilly winter air.

“Good,” is all that Yixing says. And of course, his deep dimple punctuates his simple statement.

“Shall we start making a move, Jongdae?” Yixing prompts gently. “After you.”

The pair make their way towards in village in silence. It’s not uncomfortable, and the crunching of snow underneath their winter boots prove to be a little therapeutic in their repetition. Jongdae has his gloved hands clenched loosely against his sides, centreing himself in case he does something foolish like slip on the icy ground and fall onto his butt. He’d end their date right there and then out of sheer embarrassment.

Junmyeon says that Jongdae has to get to used this, right? The whole overthinking, the dating thing…it’ll all go away soon, right? But how is he supposed to get used to this when he’s just all too aware of Yixing? Yixing’s cologne, Yixing’s warmth, Yixing’s aura...just everything Yixing.

They reach The Three Broomsticks, thankfully without incident. The afternoon crowd creates a merry buzz within the establishment and Jongdae feels slightly heartened by the atmosphere.

Shucking off his grey peacoat, Yixing folds it neatly and slings it over his left forearm. Jongdae quickly follows suit, though his folded jacket is decidedly less uniform. Yixing turns towards the direction of the bar counter and merely raises his hand in the air. Within seconds, the bar owner bustles over towards the pair and welcomes them with full sincerity.

“Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, Mr. Zhang and partner.” The innkeeper slash bar owner, a portly middle-aged man, gives them a quick bow.

Partner? Jongdae is only fifteen years old, but he feels like he’s aged up by decade being referred to as such.

Yixing doesn’t even blink at the formalities. “I appreciate the warm welcome, Mr. Wang. Always a pleasure to step foot in your establishment.”

Mr. Wang leads them to a cosy corner of the bar, where a vacant private booth awaits them. It’s probably the first time that Jongdae’s witnessing Yixing’s influence in action; he’s in awe with how effortless it comes to the sixth-year.

Jongdae takes care to seat himself carefully onto the chair and not plonk himself like he usually does. He’s with Yixing after all, so he should show at least a modicum of decorum. (Junmyeon-hyung would be _so_ proud.)

“And what would the sirs like to drink today?” Mr. Wang enquires once both Yixing and Jongdae have settled themselves comfortably in their booth.

“Two pints of your renowned butterbeer, if you may,” Yixing says.

He turns to Jongdae and raises a questioning eyebrow. “Unless you would like something else to drink, Jongdae?”

“I’m fine. Butterbeer is fine with me.” Jongdae brings his hands up in front of him and waves away Yixing’s question.

Once he determines that Mr. Wang is far away from hearing range, Jongdae sags in his seat and shifts towards Yixing, shooting him the most bewildered expression.

“Do people always talk to you like that, Yixing?” Jongdae asks, gesturing towards the direction of the bar, where the innkeeper is currently mixing their drinks.

“Like what, Jongdae?” Yixing replies, fixing Jongdae with a mildly confused look.

“Like we’ve stepped into a portkey but instead of transporting us to another location, we’ve been transported to a different time zone. Like the 15th century, maybe?” Jongdae furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Yixing blinks once, twice, and comprehension slowly dawns upon him. His lips split into a grin and he lets out a mirthful chuckle.

“Oh, Jongdae. It’s merely formalities, nothing more than that.” Yixing shrugs. “If someone is polite with me, it’s only appropriate that I mind my language with them too. Besides, you definitely don’t see me talking like that within the school grounds, don’t you?”

Jongdae only purses his lips in response. “If I wanted to date someone with the conversational skills of a medieval knight, I would have confessed to one of the portraits in the main corridor instead.”

Yixing doesn’t bother controlling his laugh this time. Jongdae instinctively smiles, secretly pleased that he’s amused Yixing with their light banter. Maybe it’s the heady effect from the butterbeer, or maybe it’s the shackles of Jongdae’s nerves loosening around Yixing’s company. It feels nice, the both of them like this.

“Now there’s the cheeky Kim Jongdae I’ve grown to like so much,” Yixing muses. It really feels as if Yixing and Jongdae are in their own world, with how Yixing’s hooded eyes are watching Jongdae so closely, so intimately.

At Yixing’s audacious statement, Jongdae feels his blood rushing to his face, most notably to his cheeks and ears. He shrinks into his scarf, hoping that he could mask his embarrassment. How exactly does Yixing say all these things so easily? Ugh.

Thankfully, before Jongdae can muster a reply, their drinks arrive, served personally by Mr. Wang himself, no less. Relieved with the yummy distraction presented to him, Jongdae seizes the foaming hot tankard and takes a large, steady gulp. Beside him, Yixing takes a long, measured sip from his own tankard.

“So good,” Jongdae sighs, as he feels the warmth of the butterbeer settle delightfully in the pits of his belly. “But I wonder… Yixing, are you able to make a drink similar to butterbeer? With your plants and all that?”

Yixing takes another sip, as he seriously contemplates Jongdae’s question. “I may be able to create a drink that has a similar effect, but it’s impossible to recreate butterbeer’s butterscotch flavour with just the plants I currently tend to in the greenhouse.”

A surge of boldness courses through him and Jongdae spills clumsily, “I think- I think whatever drink you make will still taste nice. You’re just that good at brewing.”

Yixing sets his tankard onto its corresponding coaster and regards Jongdae with a smirk. “You’re awfully sweet today, Jongdae. Is it the butterbeer talking or are you just enamoured with me...just as much as I am with you?”

_How does he say such things with no shame? How?_

“Don’t make me take back my words, Zhang Yixing,” Jongdae huffs and proceeds to down the rest of his butterbeer in one continuous gulp.

Yixing shakes his head good-naturedly and covers his grin with a gloved hand. Jongdae's non-answer is all too obvious in its expression.

"My my, if it isn't Zhang Yixing!" A loud voice cuts across the pleasant buzz from their crowded surroundings.

Jongdae peers from the rim of his tankard at the visitor to their private booth and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Ryu Hyunjin, sixth-year Ravenclaw and the third in line to the Ryu banking dynasty. He’s exactly like Yixing. He’s the kind that doesn’t need introduce himself because everyone simply knows who he is because of his family business. What is he doing in The Three Broomsticks of all places?

It seems as if Yixing shares the same sentiment. “Ryu Hyunjin, I do wonder what brings you here to this humble establishment?”

“I only came in to escape the winds for a moment and my, I saw you here. Of course I had to say hello!” Hyunjin laughs egregiously and the sound completely drowns out the inn’s zippy chatter.

Jongdae can’t bring himself to meet Hyunjin’s gaze and pretends to busy himself with his obviously empty tankard. Hyunjin doesn’t seem to notice his bluff; of course, he’s not even spared Jongdae a single glance, not even once.

“I do recall the last time our families met was during the business dinner at your manor,” Yixing says, his posture perfect and his tone professional. “I trust that my father’s herbal remedies have helped with Madam Ryu’s countenance?”

There it is again, Yixing’s practiced way of speaking. Whilst Yixing had been respectable with the innkeeper, it’s so much different with Ryu Hyunjin, someone of the same social standing as Yixing. On top of the whole decorum expected, it feels almost uncouth to broach the subject matter directly. Jongdae could never trust his mouth to say the right thing, especially now with an upper-class wildcard like Hyunjin. Thus, he clamps his mouth shut and decides to let Yixing handle the whole matter.

“Yeesh, see I don’t get why you Zhangs are always so uppity around us,” Hyunjin says jocularly, though both Yixing and Jongdae don’t see the joke. “We’ve done so much business together and yet you always treat it as if we’ve just met for the first time. Maybe if we’d both grab a drink together, you’d loosen up, Zhang.”

“Formalities exist for a reason.” Yixing’s tone is carefully cordial. “And while I do appreciate your extension of friendship, I am here on a date with Jongdae. For now, I would appreciate some privacy, if you could afford us that.”

Yixing’s words are unfailingly polite as always, but even Jongdae picks up swiftly that he has all but told Hyunjin to get lost without being explicit about it. He surreptitiously glances askew at Yixing to get a closer gauge of how the latter feels about their date intruder. Yixing is maintaining an inscrutable impression, though his lips are drawn in a tight line.

Hyunjin doesn’t even seem phased by Yixing’s response; his smarmy grin only grows wider, almost as if he had been expecting it. “ Of course, of course! Well, you were always an eccentric one, Zhang. I see now why you’ve chosen such **_company_**.”

The way that Hyunjin enunciates company, it simply amplifies the blatant disregard he has for Jongdae. All of the warmth settled in Jongdae’s stomach is immediately replaced by a heaviness that Jongdae can’t properly describe. It doesn’t hurt but it’s...just there.

“Pleasure meeting you too.” Jongdae hears Yixing say from his left. He doesn’t dare look up until he hears the footsteps disappear from their vicinity and it takes several seconds for his hearing to get engulfed once more by the continuous buzz from the rest of the patrons.

"Jongdae? Jongdae, are you okay?”

Jongdae turns his head at Yixing's solemn tone. All traces of hardiness in Yixing's handsome features are gone, now replaced with pure concern.

It feels as if his tongue has turned to lead in his mouth, heavy and immobile. Jongdae’s not okay, but he doesn’t want Yixing to worry about him. They’re on a date, it should be a happy affair for both of them. Jongdae shouldn’t be ruining it with his petty insecurities, he believes.

“I just, I’m just…” Jongdae murmurs, his head trying to find a neutral answer that wouldn’t make Yixing worry any more.

There’s a faint crinkling of fabric against pleather and Jongdae feels the warmth and firmness from Yixing’s body first, just before the faint scent of the latter’s cologne envelops him in a comforting embrace. Jongdae leans into Yixing shyly, his body initially wooden but growing relaxed over time. The chatter of the inn is overtaken again, but this time by the sound of blood rushing to his ears.

Then, Yixing reaches out a gloved hand and easily covers both of Jongdae's hands. Jongdae tenses at the sudden, unexpected contact and he feels Yixing hand stiffen in response. The Slytherin retracts his hand slightly and lets it hover above Jongdae’s hands, uncertain whether his touch is accepted or not.

“Okay?” Yixing asks so softly, that Jongdae almost doesn’t catch it.

“Okay,” Jongdae affirms, nodding along his consent.

Gingerly, Yixing covers Jongdae’s hands once more. Jongdae doesn’t flinch this time, and he slowly unfurls his clenched fists, trying to relax himself under Yixing’s touch. They stay like that for a while, silence surrounding them within their private booth.

“It’s cold.” Jongdae is the one who first speaks up. He turns to Yixing and attempts to focus his gaze on Yixing’s right ear. It's hard when his eyes are blinking back tears. “Is it okay if we return to the castle?”

Yixing looks at Jongdae’s tankard, which is already empty, and at his, which is a third-way through. He hums in assent, before giving Jongdae’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Let me finish my drink first before we head back straight to the castle? I’ll bring you to the kitchen barrels.”

Jongdae nods mutely, his lips clamped shut. He knows, he knows if he says anything right now, his voice will crack. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Yixing, he doesn’t want to ruin their date any more than he already has. Jongdae sniffles. He feels Yixing give his hands another reassuring clench.

As Yixing settles the tab for both of them at the bar counter, Jongdae stands quietly to the side. He distracts himself by fumbling anxiously with his scarf, playing with the ends in between his thumb and index finger. The innkeeper engages Yixing in some small talk and Jongdae tunes out their conversation; he knows when he’s not involved. He's just Yixing's partner after all, just his mere company. Nobody needs to know his name.

“Shall we?” Yixing shifts his attention back to Jongdae, inclining his head towards the door.

Their trip back to the castle is filled with silence and a heaviness that wasn’t present in the afternoon. Jongdae’s fists are clenched again, but rather than fighting to maintain his balance, he’s fighting to maintain his composure. He can and he will hold it in until he reaches the safety of the dorms. The sun is still hanging high in the winter sky, and Jongdae prays that most of his housemates are still out enjoying the rest day.

“Ah, hold on, Jongdae.” Yixing says, as he suddenly stops in his tracks. “I think I saw a sample that could be useful.”

Jongdae follows Yixing’s lead towards a cluster of trees and he keeps his distance as Yixing approaches a particular tree and runs a careful hand along a snow-covered branch. Narrowing his eyes on Yixing’s area of interest, Jongdae finally spots a surprisingly vibrant bunch of leaves nestled atop the barren branch. It does seem vaguely familiar but Jongdae can’t place his finger on it.

Walking up to Yixing, Jongdae peers at the bunch of leaves from behind Yixing’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“It’s a thrush of Viscum album,” Yixing says, as his gloved finger cradles a small branch filled with white berries. “Though it’s more commonly known as mistletoe.”

Jongdae nods along in comprehension. No wonder it’s familiar to him. He has spotted several of these bunches ( _thrushes_ , his mind promptly corrects himself) hanging above prominent doorways within the castle. He also remembers Baekhyun telling him that he’s drafted a mental checklist of those doorways and that he runs whenever he has to pass through these doorways. Jongdae feels that the Gryffindor is being overly paranoid, but he isn’t the one with a high follower count, much less any follower count for that matter.

Yixing reaches into his coat and pulls out a brown paper bag. Plucking the thrush in its entirety, he keeps it in the bag before taking off his glove and stores it together within the now-bulging paper bag.

“For research?” Jongdae questions, head tilted in curiosity.

“Hmm,” Yixing hums in acknowledgement. “This mistletoe's definitely an unusual subject, but I probably won’t keep it for long.”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, his curiosity further piqued. “Why? Is it dangerous?”

“Not only is it poisonous, it’s also a parasite,” Yixing explains clinically, patting the concealed sample in his coat. “I’m going to dispose of it when I don’t have any more use for it.”

_A parasite, huh?_

_Ha._

_I think...I think I can relate._

-

The loud clicking of his leather shoes echo with each step as Yixing descends deep into the dungeons, towards the Slytherin common room. He recites this fortnight's password from memory and doesn't bother waiting for the stone wall to slide open fully, as he normally does. Stalking towards the chair nearest to the fireplace, Yixing sits himself onto the ornate armchair and reclines.

Even with the crackling fire, the cold atmosphere of the common room remains unchanged. Yixing removes his other glove and starts rubbing his palms together, willing for some temporary heat. Clasping them in his lap, he leans forward in his seat and sighs.

What a day, what a date.

It’s coming back to Yixing now, how Jongdae had almost pulled away from his touch back on their date. Did he make Jongdae hate him again? Oh Merlin, he's such a fool.

The low rumbling of the stone wall reverberates in the otherwise empty Slytherin common room, indicating the arrival of a housemate. Yixing quickly sits upright and leans casually against the armrest of the armchair, posing as unaffected as he could muster.

“Yixing-hyung?” A familiar peppy voice calls out loudly from the stone wall, breaking through the common room’s silence.

Yixing looks up and he spots Baekhyun making his way towards him, bounding over energetically despite being bundled up in an oversized coat and thick boots. Yixing feels his lips twitch into a smile and Baekhyun easily smiles back, mirroring the gesture.

“Back from your date with Jongdae already?” Baekhyun asks, as soon as he drapes himself over the armrest and pokes his face next to Yixing’s.

Yixing nods. “He said he was feeling cold, so I decided to cut the date short.”

Baekhyun frowns momentarily, but it gets instantly replaced with his usual winsome smile. “Dae-Dae can get a bit sniffly sometimes. Did he bring his scarf with him? If he forgot, I can scold him for you, don’t you worry, hyung!”

“Now don’t do that,” Yixing replies immediately, waving it off. He knows Baekhyun is trying to make him laugh and he appreciates it. The warmth emanating from Baekhyun is better at raising his mood than the flickering embers from the fireplace.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. He shifts closer and rests his chin on the armrest, studying Yixing’s features intently. Baekhyun smiles again, this time much softly.

“That’s not all there is to it, isn’t it? A Sickle for your thoughts, Yixing-hyung?”

“It isn’t.” Yixing spills, encouraged by Baekhyun’s gentle prodding. “I spent half the date thinking, obsessing over how to approach Jongdae, how to make him feel comfortable on our date. And yet, we had to end our date early. I know that Jongdae saying that he felt cold was an excuse. But I didn’t know how to make him feel better.”

“I see. Did anything happen between the both of you, hyung?” Baekhyun asks, nodding along solemnly as he takes mental notes about their date. “Anything that could have sparked off this change in mood?”

Yixing sighs, he knows the reason very clearly. “We had...an unexpected visitor to our booth during the date. I’m sure you’re familiar with Ryu Hyunjin, from Ryu Banking Group?”

Baekhyun’s nose crinkles in disapproval, as a vivid mental image of the Ravenclaw in question is etched in his mind. “Ew, yeah, I know him. Greasy, slicked-back hair full of hair gel, and comes from old money. That guy.”

“Indeed, that’s him,” Yixing affirms. “He barged his way towards our booth and tried to disrupt our date by extending an offer for drinks."

“And I’m guessing that this offer was just directed towards you and totally left out Jongdae, am I right?” Baekhyun pipes up shrewdly.

Yixing’s face falls, guilt etched plainly across his features. He lets out a deep sigh before slowly nodding his head. “Yes, you’re right. Hyunjin ignored Jongdae and I take the blame that I let Hyunjin ignore him. I placed propriety over defending Jongdae's dignity."

Straightening his back, Baekhyun stands up from his resting place at the armrest. He takes several steps towards the fireplace before staring at the burning logs. Yixing’s eyes follow the younger Slytherin’s movements and remain on his still back. Is Baekhyun going to rebuke him for making Jongdae feel uncomfortable on their date? Even before he had gotten together with Jongdae, Yixing has always been aware of how protective Baekhyun (and as an extension, Chanyeol) is over Jongdae.

“I didn’t know what to say or what to do to make Jongdae feel better,” Yixing admits to Baekhyun, or rather, to Baekhyun’s back. “I’m sorry. I should have been a better boyfriend."

Baekhyun perks up at Yixing’s last statement. He turns around and instead of the displeased face that Yixing is expecting, Baekhyun is smiling.

“Now why do you have to say sorry to me for, Yixing-hyung?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, though his smile remains. “I didn’t go on a date with you. You went out with Jongdae.”

Yixing blinks in surprise. “I know...but I was apologising to you for hurting Jongdae. I was apologising for hurting your best friend.”

Baekhyun shrugs and he walks towards Yixing, before resting his head at the armrest once more. “Yeah, but as his best friend, I’m in no place to accept your apology on his behalf. I know how Jongdae is. He’ll clam up when he gets uncomfortable and refuse to talk. That’s why you didn’t know what to say to him, right?”

“You’re right,” Yixing admits. “I didn’t know what to say to make him feel better, to make things right. I don’t know, Baekhyun, I just didn’t want to make him worse, I didn’t want to see him-”

“You didn’t want to see him cry,” Baekhyun finishes the sentence so smoothly, that Yixing can only nod quietly in response.

“I see,” Baekhyun says simply.

“Well then, what are you going to do, Yixing-hyung? How are you going to make it right to Jongdae?”

Yixing promptly straightens in his seat, taken aback by Baekhyun’s straightforwardness. Baekhyun’s quite right: Yixing shouldn’t be ruminating too long on the negative and instead work on making things right with Jongdae. But what can Yixing do when Jongdae refuses to open up to him about it?

“I don’t like being clumsy with my words,” Yixing sighs. “Especially around Jongdae. It took him so long to shake off his bad first impression of me, I don’t want to say something wrong and possibly make things worse.”

Baekhyun shrugs again. “I’m sure we all are, Yixing-hyung. We’ve all said things that we didn’t mean. Talking things out with Jongdae is going to take some effort, it can uncomfortable...but it doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try, right?”

Yixing mulls over Baekhyun’s words quietly, as the younger Slytherin walks away and rests on a neighbouring armchair to give him some privacy. It’s very infrequent that Yixing is put in a position where he’s unsure the next course of action to take. His upbringing has made it so that Yixing has deliberated his choices wisely, with the best suitable option ready in his mind. But that was without any personal emotions added into the mix. Because now, there’s Jongdae and if he’s being honest, he’s currently thinking about Jongdae more than he’s thinking about himself.

And he realises that he can answer Baekhyun’s lingering question; that yes, he wants to try to talk things out, for Jongdae’s sake.

"Tomorrow," Yixing declares, as he rises from the armchair. He cards a quick swipe through his hair as he strengthens his resolve. "I'll apologise to Jongdae and I'll make things right."

"That's the spirit!'" Baekhyun punches a fist in the air, cheering for Yixing from his spot on the armchair.

-

Professor Liu releases them early from today's class and Jongdae couldn't be more relieved. Straight from morning, he's been wearing a cheery expression to conceal his actual dreary mood. But naturally, his other best friend, Park Chanyeol, could see right through his bluff. The Gryffindor has remained glued to his side throughout their Charms class and only came unstuck whenever they had to practice their wandwork.

Jongdae is nodding along in acknowledgement, attempting to wean off Chanyeol’s usual exuberance as his red-haired friend rattles on endlessly about replacement land trainings, now that aerial-based Quidditch trainings are put on hold. Both of them remain near the doorway of the classroom because Jongdae had insisted that Chanyeol finish his story. He knows all too well how distracted Chanyeol can get whilst storytelling, to the point that he becomes a walking hazard with the lack of control over his long limbs.

“And so Captain Lu was telling us to prepare for our next match against Hufflepuff,” Chanyeol says. “I mean, no offense to you and your house, Jongdae, but I know we’re so gonna win this. And then we had to-”

Chanyeol pauses abruptly, his eyes widening comically as he spots something along the hallway. He turns to Jongdae and starts pulling on his sweater sleeve, tugging insistently to get his attention.

“Jongdae! Jongdae, look! Isn’t that Yixing-hyung?”

Letting out a tired sigh, Jongdae follows Chanyeol’s gaze and sure enough, Yixing is indeed in the hallway, several metres. Leaning casually against the wall, Yixing’s attention is focused on a brown notebook, probably his journal.

Jongdae frowns. From what he remembers of Yixing’s class schedule, when he had still been tutoring the sixth-year, Yixing doesn’t have any reason to be in this part of the castle. Unless...Yixing is looking for him.

_Hah._ Jongdae shouldn’t be this presumptuous.

“Come on, Jongdae! Aren’t you going to call out to your flower prince?” Chanyeol is practically rocking on his heels from his excitement.

_Flower prince? Park Chanyeol, I swear on Helga Hufflepuff’s cup, if you dare to-_

Before Jongdae can even open his mouth, Chanyeol has already started to wave his hands fervently. “Hey, hey Yixing-hyung! We’re over here! Yixing-hyung!”

Yixing’s head pops up from his book and his eyes fall upon the pair. He shuts his book and gives a little wave towards them. Chanyeol’s waves only grow more energetic whilst Jongdae remains still, both in disbelief and annoyance over his best friend’s actions.

Oh Merlin, Yixing’s walking towards them. Jongdae isn’t ready to face Yixing so soon. It’s...it’s all Chanyeol’s fault!

“Jongdae, Chanyeol, good afternoon,” Yixing greets with a smile, just as he reaches the both of them.

“Y-Yixing,” Jongdae’s voice is breathy, despite his valiant attempt at keeping a neutral expression. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

Yixing’s eyes flicker almost imperceptibly to Chanyeol’s before meeting Jongdae’s gaze fully. “Well, I came here for you, Jongdae. Do you have time to spare? Just for a moment?”

Oh Merlin. Jongdae wishes he could just apparate himself away right now.

“Hey hey, Yixing-hyung, if you need Jongdae right now, that’s fine with me,” Chanyeol says, shrugging his broad shoulders. He backs up, away from them, and seats himself on one of the ledges along the hallway. Chanyeol’s still within sight, but definitely far from earshot.

“Jongdae,” Yixing starts, and Jongdae feels himself swallow a lump in his throat. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. I’m sure it’s not a convenient time for you to talk.”

Jongdae blinks. That’s not true at all. He’s certain that Yixing knows his schedule as well as he does with Yixing’s. And besides, this timing used to be dedicated to their weekly tutoring sessions. The Slytherin is definitely aware. So why…?

“If you’re free, could you meet me in the greenhouse after dinner? Please, Jongdae?” Jongdae can pick up the faint uncertainty in Yixing’s tone; it’s a wholly unfamiliar side of him.

As if Jongdae could ever have the heart to refuse Yixing’s request like this.

Jongdae nods stiffly. “Yes, sure.”

Immediately, Yixing’s face relaxes. “Thank you. I’ll see you then, Jongdae.”

Yixing turns on his heels and strides off, most probably to his greenhouse to continue his research. Within seconds of Yixing’s departure, Chanyeol has shot off the ledge and has hurried back to Jongdae’s side. Jongdae turns to Chanyeol and gives him the most annoyed frown that he could muster.

“Park Chanyeol!” Jongdae hisses, squaring his shoulders before punching Chanyeol weakly in the chest. “Just because you are my best friend, it does not give you any right to embarrass me in front of my own boyfriend, you oaf!”

-

Jongdae takes short, careful steps along the now icy stone steps towards Yixing's private greenhouse. Yixing hadn't disclosed the reason for seeking Jongdae out this afternoon, but it couldn't be for anything else other than their date yesterday, right?

Bringing a hand to the door, Jongdae mechanically gives a few hard raps. Yixing soon opens the door, greeting Jongdae with a smile.

“Come on in, Jongdae.” Yixing beckons, gesturing into the greenhouse. “I’m clearing away some weeds, so please take a seat first.”

The interior of the greenhouse surprisingly gives a similar feeling as it did in autumn. Whilst the coverage of flora and fauna isn't quite as dense and vibrant as before, even a commoner like Jongdae can tell that the plants are thriving in spite of the increasingly harsh weather outside. Though, the numerous sun spots peeking from the skylight are now absent, giving the greenhouse a more subdued mood. However, there's still one thing in the greenhouse that's remained unchanged: the large stone slab of a work desk, located smack dab in the middle of the greenhouse. Yixing's personal belongings are still strewn messily all over the desk, as if they're a mainstay.

Jongdae shuffles into the greenhouse and finds the familiar bench, before slowly seating himself. He keeps his hands tightly wound around himself, firmly clenching his elbows. It feels as if it’s his first lucid time in the greenhouse again, where he’s just anxiously waiting for a cue for his next move from Yixing.

His mind is racing many thoughts a minute, though outwardly his body is seemingly calm. He wonders what exactly they would need to discuss right here, that they couldn’t talk about back in the hallway. Jongdae’s mind is so scattered and distracted, that he doesn’t even notice when Yixing has returned to the bench. Only when Yixing claps a hand on his shoulder, does Jongdae twitch back to attention, his ears finally processing Yixing’s repeated attempts at calling out his name.

“Jongdae?” Finally, he hears Yixing’s voice. “Are you alright? Are you feeling cold?”

“No. ‘M fine,” Jongdae mumbles softly.

Yixing slides into the space next to Jongdae and takes a seat as well. Jongdae knows it sounds silly, but he’s just so aware of Yixing’s warmth now that he’s seated so close to him. He feels the anxiety start to bubble in the pit of his stomach once more, and his hands unconsciously tighten around himself.

“Jongdae, I’m sorry for calling you out here, when you could be resting,” Yixing begins, once he’s shucked his work gloves onto the desk.

Jongdae nods mutely.

“But I should also apologise for,” Yixing pauses and tiredly pushes his fringe away from his forehead, as he deliberates his next words. “I’m sorry for what happened on our date yesterday. I’m sorry that I allowed Ryu Hyunjin to treat you like that. I should have spoken up on your behalf.”

“Mmm,” Jongdae mumbles, as his mind slowly digests Yixing’s words, his apology. Definitely, he did feel so insignificant, like he didn’t matter, when Hyunjin had ignored him throughout that meeting. But at the same time, Jongdae didn’t want to cause a scene between the two purebloods and it most likely would have escalated to that, should Yixing have stood up to Hyunjin in that moment. “It’s okay. I accept your apology.”

A cloak of silence envelops the both of them. Yixing’s apology has been spoken and Jongdae has accepted his apology, so that should that, right? And yet, Jongdae senses that Yixing has more to say.

“Jongdae,” Yixing speaks up, breaking the silence between them. “I want to know you more. I want to know what’s on your mind. I want to know you so much more, that I’d instantly understand whether you’re actually feeling okay or you’re shutting away your emotions because you don’t want to worry me.”

Emotions are such tricky matter for Jongdae. He’s trained himself to keep his emotions bottled up because he simply dislikes imposing on others. And now with Yixing as his boyfriend, there’s extra things that Jongdae has to consider. Yixing’s position, Yixing’s social standing, Yixing’s connections...they’re all things Jongdae was so consciously aware of but Jongdae had gravitated closer to Yixing in spite of them.

“There’s so many things I want for the both of us, Jongdae,” Yixing continues. “But I need you to know that what you want is important too. What you’re feeling is important too. And I hope that from now on, we can both start being more honest with each other.”

Jongdae tenses up at the thought of opening up to Yixing, to sharing their emotions with each other. He likes Yixing a lot, so much that he’s scared of the possibility of Yixing finding out how boring he is, or how incompatible they are. There are so many fears and so many doubts inside Jongdae’s head and yet…

Jongdae wants, he wants the same things as Yixing. He wants to know more about Yixing. He wants to know what’s on Yixing’s mind. He wants to know Yixing so much more, that he can understand him past the veil of decorum and propriety that Yixing always puts up. He too wants them to be more honest with each other.

“Okay.” Jongdae finds his voice.

“Okay?” Yixing repeats softly, confirming Jongdae’s assent.

“Okay.”

It feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from Jongdae’s shoulders as soon as the word escapes his lips. His shoulders sag immediately, his body tired from holding itself together from nerves.

Jongdae stirs when he feels Yixing’s touch, the latter reaching out a gentle hand on his forearm. Turning towards Yixing, Jongdae’s eyes narrow in slight confusion when he spots Yixing’s wand in his free hand.

“Look up for me, Jongdae.”

Following Yixing’s request, Jongdae looks up and sees a sprig of mistletoe, clipped and bundled up neatly, hovering several centimetres in the air above them. Jongdae had been so distracted that he wasn’t even aware that Yixing had cast a levitation spell.

“I put my trust in you, and you put your trust in me, Jongdae,” Yixing says earnestly. They’re so close that Jongdae can feel the warm puffs of breath with Yixing’s every exhale. “Can we seal our promise with a kiss?”

Jongdae wets his lower lip, but says nothing. The quaffle is in Jongdae’s quidditch court now, with Yixing relinquishing control to him. Jongdae finally finds the courage to meet Yixing’s gaze fully and he takes in the pure honesty in Yixing’s eyes.

Jongdae shifts forward and closes the gap between them, meeting Yixing’s soft lips in a chaste kiss, one that’s filled with a promise. When Jongdae pulls away, he finds Yixing smiling contentedly and he matches the smile easily, giggling at Yixing’s relaxed expression.

“Merry Christmas, Jongdae.” Yixing tugs on Jongdae’s forearm, pulling him into a hug. “I hope we can share many more between us.”

Easing his hands around himself, Jongdae returns the hug. He leans into his boyfriend’s embrace and rests his head gingerly on Yixing’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Yixing."

_I want many more with you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this certainly isn't the Yixing POV fic I had been planning...but a Christmas-themed xingdae fic was too cute to resist. >.< There aren't any flowers this time but Yixing discovers that mistletoe does have its uses after all... :')
> 
> I realised that their relationship went from 0 to 100 real quick at the end of the first fic haha so I tried to slot in the very beginnings of their relationship because really, where does one go after confessing? Jongdae's right: what do people do after they kiss kiss fall in love??


End file.
